Ghost recon wildlands
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Ghost recon wildland team leader is not happy about her assignment or tbe squad she's has. She request new squad of her own choosing or will leave. have Mira, Twitch, Valkyrie, Dokkaebi, Caveira, Hibana, Ela, IQ, Bowman, Frost Zofia, Ying, in this
1. ghost recon team makes hard choice

Bowman - was CIA task with Black ops and the lead contact for ghost recon team. She found out that a rainbow six siege team member was in bolvia now doing something they were.

Calling a old friend she found out that the siege team member was operation alone here.

Twitch - She is operating outside of are orders. As far as I know she's in Bolivia a lone..

Nomad - Bowman, I have a truck and died sacrios and money still here. I'm guessing that its not Unidad either. So what do you want me to do.

Bowman - I don't know let me know make a call and find out.

Nomad - Waiting for Bowman to call back was like waiting for ablong story to end.

Soon A new Voice came on. this is Valker. I'm surprised you call me. Nomad I take it.

Nomad - Bowman who is this. I deal only with you or not at all. Do i make my self clear?

Bowman - Nomad what's got you upset. I said i call you back. But I didn't ssy when or eho would call back.

Nomad - Listen Bowman. I deal with you is that clear. I'm having a rough morning and if you want to fuck with me be my guest and I will hang up and disconnected here.

Bowman - Nomad what is it you want from me. I don't understand.

Nomad - Bowman I want you to show me some dam Respect and you to be mine from now on. Is that too much to ask for.

Bowman - Wait what are you saying. You want me to do what?

Nomad - I want you to ket me pick eho i want to work with. You see i want Valkyrie, Twitch, Frost, Ying, Hibana, Zofia, Ela, Mira, IQ, Alibi, Dokkaebi and you to ve in my squad. I'm not going to take no for an answer from you. either you say ok or I'll make sure you join my squad of sexy woman. The choice is yours

Bowman you can't make me do that.

Nomad - Want to bet. I wonder what your boss would ssy if they found out about to the fantasize you doing over the enemy guy.

Bowman - Nomad. You wouldn't dare do this.

Nomad - Want to bet. i was able to get your boss on the line yesterday and asked for this request and they ok it. So I will se you in the morning and be sure to wear something sexy and tight. i want to see thst ass of your good.

Bowman - I understand Nomad. I will make sure that thus is cleared with the brass up stairs and I will see to it that yoy have me in the field with you.

Nomand - You don't know how long I'm been waiting for you to say that. I'm going to wait for this request to go through before I fo anything more. I have faith that you'll be able to get what I want and need otherwise say goodbye to me helping you in bolvia.

Bowman - You wouldn't dare leave Bolivia and everything down here now that you have seen. What's happening?


	2. Valkyrie joins ghost team

Valkyrie - Ghost Lead i understand that you are putting together all female team of hand pick woman. May I ask why you are so interested in me.

Ghost Lead - Valkyrie yes I will be making plans to make sure all of you female rainbow six siege woman are part of ghost team snd only my team as i test you and yoyr skills to the limit smirks.

Valkyrie - What are you talking about?

Ghost lead - Valkyrie you belong to ghost team niw and are not going to be part of rainbow anymore now that you are here im in charge understand me. Do I make myself clear

Valkyrie - Yes I understand and I just got my transfer orders to your unit. I don't like it but I was told your the best at everything from spec ops to everything I heaed including sex and Stuff. She smirked back as she grabbed her tits hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Mira - Wow I didn't know that you were able to have me transfer to another team.

Frost - I know. Ghost lead sure knows how to make sure they get what, they need for missions for good.

Twitch - Walked around to the front of the groy. her ass moved like it had not seen sex in a long time and needed it.

Ghost lead - Welcome Ladies to my team and I will be in charge from now on. Does anyone have a problem with that let me know right now. Otherwise I think it would be good to get your self's rested now. I have plans for everyone here and everyone will be there.


	4. Chapter 4

na


End file.
